Chain of Command
Heads of Staff AKA Command Staff. These are the men and women charged with the administration of the station. Each of them have access to the Bridge, the command radio channel (accessed with :c) and may call/recall the Escape Shuttle using a communications console. They are also the targets during a Revolution. Other Management Roles While the following jobs have management roles, they are not Heads of Staff and get none of the perks associated with being a Head of Staff. Chain of Command The following individuals are to be considered members of the Chain of Command: Captain, Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Chief Medical Officer, Chief Engineer and Research Director. Barring exceptional circumstances (see below), the NanoTrasen Representative and the Magistrate are not to be considered part of Chain of Command, though their input should still be taken into consideration. Acting Heads of Staff should not be taken into consideration for Chain of Command until all other options are exhausted; The Captain is to be considered the top authority in the Chain of Command; In the absence of a Captain, the Head of Personnel is to be considered the Acting Captain. If there is a major station emergency, however, the Head of Security is to be considered the Acting Captain, until such a time as the emergency has passed, at which point the Head of Personnel is to be Acting Captain; In the absence of a Captain, Head of Personnel and Head of Security, a vote is to be held among the available Heads of Staff in order to determine who should be considered the Acting Captain; In the absence of any Heads of Staff, the NanoTrasen Representative is to be considered the Acting Captain; The Acting Captain is to step down once an actual Captain is assigned to the station; A Captain may choose to step down from Command. If they do so, Chain of Command is to be followed, and the former Captain is to be assigned to another job; An Acting Captain may step down from Command. If they do so, Chain of Command is to be followed, and the former Acting Captain is to return to their original rank. If this process reaches the voting stage, any Head may opt out of being a candidate; In the absence of a Head of Security, the Warden is to be considered the Acting Head of Security; In the absence of an assigned Head of Staff, the Captain and/or Head of Personnel may promote a member of the Department to the position of Acting Head of Staff. This Acting Head of Staff is to step down when an official Head of Staff is assigned; All Acting Captains/Heads are to secure all sensitive items associated with their rank. These items are to be returned to their respective office once an official Captain/Head of Staff is assigned Demoting a Head of Staff Any Head of Staff can be demoted by the Captain, provided they have a legitimate reason to do so. Heads of Staff may also be fired if there is a unanimous vote from all the other non-SSD Heads of Staff. Committing a Capital Crime immediately strips the Head of Staff of their rank. If there is no Captain, or you wish to demote the Captain him/herself, an unanimous vote of all other non-SSD Heads of Staff is necessary. If there are two or less Heads of Staff, there is no official procedure for demoting either of them. Heads of Staff and Criminal Offence A Head of Staff proven to have committed a crime can be arrested, but not demoted without going through Demoting a Head of Staff. Arresting the captain based on suspicions is not legal, solid evidence is required. A Head of Staff cannot be arrested just because your character does not agree with their actions or orders. Summary The Captain has absolute authority. No other non-captain Head of Staff can overrule the other, except in extreme cases (e.g. criminal activity, mental instability). In the event of missing Captain, authority follows Chain of Command. Category:Jobs